DenNor, Safe and Sound
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: a Denmark x Norway based off the song safe and sound by Taylor swift ft. the civil war


_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light **_

It was a dark day, night to be exact. Me and Denmark had just gotten back from there long day of fighting in this war that they we were afraid would never end. I soon sheded my blood covered clothes and changed into something fresh and clean. As soon as I walked out into the main room of the house the two of us shared I felt Denmark snake his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt a tear land on my cheek, I knew that this war was taking a big toll on him. He whispered something into my ear that made me reconsider what was actually taking the toll on him. "I'll never let you go Norge... remember that..." he had said softly in my ear. He kissed my cheek then let me go and walked upstairs probably to change himself. I stood shocked at his current action. He never had said that, even though I always knew that he was protecting me even though he thought I never realized he was, but I did. With all the deaths that was going around him and protecting me I could tell his happiness was slowly fading away because he never smiled and laughed as much as he used to before this war had started. Before he used to have this never going away grin that annoyed everyone to no end and his loud voice that gave everyone a headache. I had eventually gotten used to the two things because he had never left me alone for more than a few hours, if I was lucky. But since we started this war, he doesn't smile and laugh and joke around as much. Its like his happiness was being drained out of him. Honestly, I don't like it one bit. I have to ask why he's not smiling and then he puts on a big fake grin and tells me he was just thinking and he's fine. But I don't believe him in the slightest. I know I say I don't care about him but I do in every way I can. I'm afraid somethings up and he just wont tell me because he doesn't want me to worry, but not telling me will and is making me worry about him. It wasn't until the next morning that we had to go out for war again did I finally realize what was eating at him. When he kissed my forehead and whispered that everything was going to end okay and that he wasn't going to let me get hurt that I realized that what was killing was watching me getting hurt in this war. We then soon headed out to a long battle awaiting us.

_**I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight **_

I could hear the battle field getting more and more quiet until it was complete silence. I tried moving to get to where Denmark was but a growing pain in my stomach and leg wasn't allowing me to move. I could feel the warm, crimson liquid run down my leg and stain my clothes along with the same warm feeling and liquid running onto my hand and staining the pure white snow a dirty, deep, crimson red, melting it slightly in the process. I could feel and see my world spinning slightly as I forced myself to stand. I could see a black figure in the distance and my name being called. "Norge! Norge! Norway where are you!" I heard Denmark yell out as he looked through the piles of dead bodies. I made my way, slowly but I did, over to him. As soon as I came into his line of sight he dropped his axe and ran over to me. Just as he wrapped his arms around me I could feel my legs give out and ended up falling into his arms. Him being the only one supporting me entirely , I felt my feet leave the ground and being held tighter to his warm embrace. I could slowly see darkness starting to crawl into my vision as I tried so hard to fight it off. I heard his voice calling out my name, telling me to hold out a little longer. I honestly tried my best but the black nothingness that was wanting to close my eye's was winning the battle between me and it and I found myself slowly seeing nothing but black. I could hear him yelling at me to stay awake and not to leave him. I stayed awake the longest I could but soon felt myself go limp and succumb into the darkness.  
The next time I opened my eyes I felt sore all over my body. My stomach and legs the worst. Why? Oh yea, the war and my injuries. I slowly sat up and found that I couldn't use my right hand? I don't remember having an injury to my hand or arm? I looked down to my right and saw the unmistakable defying gravity blond hair with his hand latched onto my right hand. I prided my hand away from his and as soon as I did that he woke up. He looked up at me and immediately shot up and kisses me softly. I could feel the heat rise to my face and carefully pushed him off of me. He then hugged me softly and muttered into my ear, "I thought I lost you." This again made me feel the heat rise to my face even more as I gently hugged him back. "I'll be fine, resting all last night helped me even more, besides, I can't die, I'm a nation."  
"Nations can still die, if you try hard enough." Denmark said quickly in counter of my last words. I sighed softly. "I'll be fine Denmark, really."

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound **_

It was later that night and I had finally started walking around. Since I was still injured Denmark had followed me around like a lost puppy, making sure I was alright, and making sure he was there in case I fell so he could catch me. I was sitting near the window as I watched the sun setting, wondering if the northern lights were going to appear tonight. Apparently lost in my thought Denmark had snuck up behind me. "You wanna go somewhere Norge?" He said right in my ear, making me snap out of my thoughts and jump in surprise. Then making me hold onto my stomach as the pain grew worse, my body not appreciating that I had jumped like that. "No, I was just wondering if the northern lights were going to appear tonight." I said softly as I went back to staring out the window to the darkened sky. I soon heard him walk away, open a door, close it, and walk back to me. I soon felt him grab one of my arms and force it through something and then the same to the other. He put my jacket on me and soon picked me up and carried me on his back. I noticed he was wearing his coat and heading twords the front door. "Denmark! I said I was wondering not wanting to go! And you don't have to carry me!" knowing that he did need being carried, he also knew Denmark wouldn't listen to a thing he said. Denmark soon opened the door and headed out, using his foot to close the door seemings how he was using both of his hands to carry me. We headed out to a field far away from the house and he set me down in the cold grass and laid next to me. "why are we ou-"  
"shut up and watch Norge~" He said smiling, as always, to me, and for once it was a genuine smile too. I felt myself smile back at him and watched the sky like he said. True enough, when I watched the sky again, the first array of color appeared in the sky. Then the next, then the next and the next. I watched them happily seemings how since the war we were never able to come out like this since we were both to exhausted to go any where else besides out beds and go to sleep and repeat the process the next day. I watched the lights until I could feel myself fall asleep. It wasn't until I shifted my body that I realized that he had his arm wrapped around me. I frankly, was too tired to care. I drifted off to sleep before I could stop myself. I could only tell myself but the safest I ever felt was lying or being held in Denmark's arms. I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me while I was in his arms and that I am truly safe and sound in his arms.

_**Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on **_

I was just getting up in the morning and headed downstairs. Denmark wasn't up yet so he had some time with out him. He was healed enough to go into battle today which was good considering I would be worried as hell with not being able to help Denmark out in battle. I calmly walked past to window that gave us a view of the entire town. At first glance it looked perfectly fine. But when I took a second glance to make sure it was fine, what I saw shocked me. I ran over to the window and threw it open. The town we were trying so hard to protect was up in blazing orange and red flames! I stared in horror and shock as I could feel the heat radiating from the fire onto my face. I finally pulled myself back into the house properly because the heat was starting to burn my face. I could hear the crackling of the fire against the burning wood and small scream from the surviving civilians. I heard Denmark come down the stairs and ask me what I was watching. He headed over to where I was. I raced to meet him halfway, "Denmark, don't lose your temper when you see outside." But no matter what I said, it still happened. He took one look outside and clenched his fists so hard that he had dug his nail into his palms and they slowly dripped blood onto the wooden floor. He began to shake in rage as he saw our enemy soldiers runs beneath the house and he took off. I could tell that he was pissed because these people had burned down the entire town and was still continuing this war. He never as once went to put on his armor before he grabbed his axe and nearly through the door open so hard that it almost came cleanly off his hinges. I involuntarily flinched and followed him.

_**Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone **_

I was not in complete health. As in I was not completely healed and it was difficult for me to catch up with him after he stormed off. I finally found him in the middle of a battle. I have no clue why I did what I did. But, I started singing a lullaby he used to sing me and Ice. After his battle he had went to find more people I knew he started to hear me. I continued to sing knowing that it was calming him down. I knew the song I supposed to be sung along with an acoustic guitar music but I didn't care. Honestly I'm afraid that we would never hear the sound of music again after this war ended or ended one of us.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound **_

I slowly closed my eye's feeling the need to concentrate on singing the lyrics to the lullaby correctly I had complete forgot that I was standing in the middle of a war zone. It didn't cross my mind until I hear the crunching of snow behind me and I saw the tip of a freshly sharpened blade resting at the end of my eye sight. I reached for my dagger that I always had hanging at my waist when I felt a sharp pain in my arm and the too familiar warm liquid run down my arm. I winced in pain and gripped my arm to be kicked to the ground by the man in front of me. I hit the ground hard and my blood yet again stained to so pure snow a deep crimson. I could see him pull his blade back and I closed my waiting for the pain that never came. Wait, never came? I soon opened my eyes and wished I didn't because what I saw shattered my heart into a million pieces. Denmark was standing over me, with the blade protruding from his chest. I felt tears burn my eyes and his blood fell down onto my face. The blood was soon mixed with tears as I caught him when he started to fall. I laid him softly onto the ground and took his sword from his hip that he carried and killed the asshole and his buddies that had hurt me and Denmark. By the time I killed them all it was already dark and the town was starting to be extinguished by the rain that started to fall. The rain his my tears as I remembered the injured man behind me. I dropped the swords and ran to his side. The snow around him was stained the crimson red I had come to recognize to well. I felt tears stream down my face including rain water as I listened for the slightest sight of life from him. When I seen his chest barely rising and falling I knew he was still alive. I shook him softly and carefully and he weakly opened his eyes. What the idiot did was grin like he always did when everything was going to be alright. "Your okay, right Norge?"  
"I-I'm fine Denmark, b-but your not!" I couldn't help myself to not stutter but I failed, almost chocking on my own words. "Just hold out until morning, if your still here by morning I know you'll be okay, you can't die your always bragging that you can't die! Stick to it or I-I'm calling you a-a liar!" I felt myself playfully mock him, knowing it will keep that smile on his face. He couched up blood and said to me barely audible, "Then I guess I'm a liar..." he said and went limp.

_**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... **_

I couldn't believe that he was gone. I remember his promise that he said before we went into this battle. It rings like a bell. "No matter what, we will both, make it out of this war safe and sound." He said with a grin on his face. The grin I made before he died is still on his face, forever on his face now. I don't know how long I was there with his body but I knew it was long because when I had finally gotten myself to look away from him and I saw the morning sun. The town was in ruins and the man I loved was dead at my side. Knowing him, he would be proud of himself that I was going to make it out of this battle safe and sound...


End file.
